


Hallways at Midnight

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awaiting someone can often be the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
> These can also be found on my fanfiction.net account or my LJ.

Harry looked down at his watch.  _12:30,_  he thought.  _He's late._

 

Harry sat on the floor in front of the Room of Requirement. It was pitch black and empty in the hallway usually bright and bustling with students. He was waiting for  _him_.

 

They had only gotten together a week before, and, since then, had had little contact with each other. Their only interactions had been heated glances in hallways and bitter-sounding arguments that hid affection. Harry was extremely nervous.  _Where is he? Did something happen? Did he forget? Was he hurt? Was he no longer-?_ Harry couldn't bare to finish that final thought.

 

Harry jumped, hearing loud footsteps and panting breaths. He prayed it wasn't Filch. Then he saw a tiny light of a wand held aloft. Harry hoped that it was  _him_ and not Creevy, or Ron, or Neville, or (God forbid!) Snape-!

 

"Harry!" came a rushed whisper. "Are you here? Fuck! Please still be here!"

 

He recognized the voice instantly. Harry ran to  _him_ , and threw the cloak over  _him_  as well. He covered  _his_  shocked gasp with his mouth and they kissed, needy and desperate.

 

Their lips separated slightly and Harry breathed against his lips, "I'm here." Then, as if it were possible, Harry drew Draco even closer and backed them both into the Room of Requirement.


End file.
